


Stareater

by Lothlorienx



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Drunk Sex, Erotic, Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Femslash, Gratuitous Smut, NSFW, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Shameless Smut, Smut, Smutty, StarRae, korirae, raekori, raestar, well almost public sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 12:40:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4787585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothlorienx/pseuds/Lothlorienx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It looked like she had been eating stars, with the remnants of the stardust clinging to her lips. Starfire thought she looked beautiful that way. Raven leaned forward again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stareater

**Author's Note:**

> Also on FF.net

Raven kissed Starfire's thumb when she slid it across her lips. Her lips were soft and smooth, and only a little bit sticky from the fruity lip balm coating them. When Starfire leaned in to kiss her, she tasted an array of berries waiting for her to lick. Her breath smelled of mint, and Starfire felt a craving for her mouth, a sudden need for Raven's lips across her skin, to taste her sweet kisses.

Raven pulled Starfire's two fingers to her lips again, kissing only the tips. Teasingly, she darted her tongue out, and let her dark eyes flash up to meet Starfire's green ones.

Starfire felt a zing of pleasure go through her body. As she watched Raven, she let those zings continue to build, snowballing on top of each other.

Starfire's lips parted to steal more kisses directly from her lips, and her fingers came to rest on Raven's neck. Gently she stroked the skin, and that made Raven respond with more passion. More ferocity. Starfire drank up every ounce of emotion she was spilling out, letting seep from her being.

She became drunk on Raven's desires, and Raven became drunk on Starfire's in turn.

All around them were people completely oblivious to what was happening in one of the hidden corners of the party. Not that many of them cared anyway. They were all too busy and drunk to notice anything else other than their own activities. For that, Raven was thankful. Starfire didn't care one way or another; she loved open displays of affection.

Orange fingers stroked through purple locks as the kiss deepened. Past the mint, Starfire could taste hints of fruity wine, staining her lips darker than they should be, lingering on her tongue.

Another bolt of arousal traveled along her veins as she thought about other things Raven's tongue could be doing.

She did nothing to calm herself. She wanted more, and more. She wanted Raven to make her entire body crackle with heat and electricity and power. She wanted Raven to make her moan and cry and smile all at once. She wanted Raven, more than anything else in any of the worlds. Right now, and maybe forever.

Starfire placed a single hand on Raven's hip, and pulled her closer to her, until she sat on her lap. Raven looped her arms around Star's neck, seemingly oblivious to the party around them. True, she could still feel waves of emotions coming at her in waves and ripples, but her focus was on Starfire. Only Starfire, and no one else. Focusing in on her kept her afloat in this sea of people and their unbridled thoughts and feelings.

"Starfire…" Raven whispered, her lips brushing up against hers. "Koriand'r…" she then corrected herself.

She loved being called her real, native name whenever the two of them became intimate.

True to nature, Starfire's hips rolled at hearing her real name. She hummed softly as the two of them continued to kiss, a sweet little melody that was uniquely her own. It belonged only to this moment, only between the two of them.

"Koriand'r…" Raven whispered again, her breath ghosting across Starfire's skin, sensitive with her arousal and slightly blushing.

Starfire let a soft curse slip past her lips, something in her native Tamaranian tongue. Starfire continued to pant as Raven's lips traveled along her neck, her tongue flicking out to lick at the skin. Heat rushed along her veins, pooling in between her legs and making her wet.

Already her clitoris was tingling with desire, and Starfire knew that it wouldn't be much longer before she and Raven removed their clothes and took each other as they pleased. But she knew that Raven would want to be someplace secluded, away from prying eyes. And certainly not in the middle of a party.

Starfire let her hands run up and down Raven's spine, knowing that Raven's own body was alight with the touches that she gave her. Zings running along her nerves. Raven was straddling Starfire's knees, the slit in her black dress parted, and Starfire could feel her wetness beneath her panties. Sheer black lace that let her peek at her sex.

Even in the midst of everything that was happening.

Starfire jolted her knee upward, and Raven moaned. Loudly.

At the sound, she blushed deeply, and then looked around to see if anyone had noticed. If peoples' eyes were suddenly on them, watching the two of them dry hump in the middle of the party. No one even gave them a second glance. Leave it to drunk superheroes to not notice.

Relief washed over her.

"Shall we go someplace more secluded?" Starfire whispered to her.

Raven nodded, yes.

Anything to get away from the party. And even better, to be alone with her. Lust flamed bright inside of her as she struggled to stand up. Her feet felt wobbly beneath her, and it wasn't just because of the Watchtower's location. It had plenty of artificial gravity not to disturb anyone.

She was drunk, she had to admit. Not a lot, but still enough to make her stumble, and for her to lessen her grip on her powers. Starfire stood beside her, helping her to stand. She, too, swayed on her feet as she looped her arm around Raven's shoulder and began to walk the two of them away from the main action.

A couple of presses to the button beside the door, and then it finally opened. Starfire giggled to herself. She wasn't sober, to say the least. And she didn't mind, not right now. She felt light, lighter than normal, and everything seemed to pass her in a joyous haze. Still, she was able to perceive everything that was happening around her. And she knew that both she and Raven would remember this in the morning…what they were about to do.

The two of them stumbled into the hallway together, the smiles on their faces growing wider. Their feet stumbled as they lead the women away from the party. They were able to round the corner, just before Starfire fell back against the wall, Raven following along with her.

Leaning up against the wall, they locked their lips together once more, letting each other feast on one another's kisses. As they kissed, becoming drunk on the taste of fruity lip balm and wet, delicate skin, they let their hands explore each other.

Starfire placed her hands upon Raven's breasts, on the outside at first, feeling them through the dark black cotton that covered her, and them slipped them underneath the neckline to feel her bare skin. Her nipples peaked with Starfire's touch, as she let her fingers flick over them, making them harden. Her fingers traced the underside of her breasts, where she could feel her excitement pounding away in her lover.

Raven's hands slid down her back, tracing the curves and protrusions of her spine, before sliding to her hips. She let her fingers slid past the barrier of the long skirt that she wore. Starfire wasn't wearing any panties, to her delight. She felt the soft curves of her ass as her hands grew bolder, exploring more parts of Starfire's body.

Starfire brought her leg up, her thigh sliding between the silt in Raven's dress. Her knee came between her legs, and Raven straddled it again, grinding on her thigh in attempt to relieve the burning ache that had grown there. The lace of her panties only got in the way, so she slipped them off of her and let them fall to the floor unnoticed.

Now freed from their confines, she let her naked sex rub up against Starfire's skin as she slipped her tongue past Starfire's lips and tasted the fruity wine that still clung to her. Mint and raspberries laced her breath, and Raven breathed deep her scent. It mixed with the perfume she wore, a strange concoction from her home planet.

Raven had grown to love that scent. All of it mixed with the scent of her musk and desire, seeping from her skin. Starfire blew softly on her neck, and Raven's hips gave another sharp thrust.

Starfire's thigh was wet with Raven's lubricant. Part of her wondered what it would taste like. Would it taste like normal, or would it have hints of fruit mixed within it as she devoured her? The way the wine had left a strong aftertaste on her tongue, she thought that it was probably the latter.

"Raven…" Starfire moaned as Raven's nails bit into her soft skin.

"Koriand'r…" Raven returned, pressing her forehead to her lovers. When Starfire's eyes opened, they stared at each other, deeply and intensely, exchanging all their most secretive and devious thoughts to each other through a mere gaze. Bright green into dark purple.

Without a word, Starfire lowered her leg down, and took her place leaning back against the wall while Raven stood in front of her. She still swayed on her feet, so she gripped Starfire's hips for balance. A wicked smile crossed her face, and slowly she knelt down between Starfire's legs.

Starfire gathered the long skirt in her fists, raising it up around her waist. She parted her legs as Raven leaned forward, her tongue darting out. A strange sounding moan escaped her throat as Raven licked at her outer skin, along the vulva, so close to her labia.

Starfire looped one of her legs around Raven's shoulder. It made her slightly off balance, but Raven held fast against her, locking her in place and pinning Starfire to the wall with her body.

With her lover secured, she let her tongue dart out again.

Intricate swirling patterns were licked over her vulva, with only a teasing flick towards her clit once in a while. Starfire's nerves were tingling with pleasure, and ached with a need for release.

But it all felt far too good.

She didn't release; she only wanted this feeling to go on forever and ever.

Raven's fingers spread her, exposing her clitoris to the chill in the air. Starfire didn't shiver, but the cold sent a zing going through her body, made her clit retract beneath the folded skin. Raven slid her thumb over her clit, pulling another moan from her.

"X'hal…" she gasped.

Humming her own melody, Raven licked at her clit, making her fists tighten in the folds of her bright dress. She licked, back and forth, letting her tongue slide along her body. It felt wonderful…beyond wonderful. Heavenly.

Starfire reverted back to her native language as Raven hummed up against her skin, zigzagging her tongue around her labia and on her clit. Raven hummed even more, louder, making the sound come from deeper inside of her. The vibrations met Star's body and made her hips thrust back up against Raven's mouth.

"Mmm…Koriand'r…" Raven said, taking a short break. She looked directly at her sex, blushing a bright pinkish-orange and dripping wet. Her wetness gleamed in the faint light, and it looked like stars were clinging to her skin.

Two of Raven's fingers glided inside of Star, effortlessly with her nectar coating her skin. Slowly, Raven thrust her fingers in and out of Starfire's body, eliciting more moans and curses from her lips.

Raven thought she heard the word, "Fuck…" escaped Starfire's lips, and she couldn't help but give a small chuckle at it. All her curses, all her words, all her languages, and she had whispered that.

Raven thought it was adorable, in her drunken and aroused mind.

One of Starfire's hands let go of the skirt and slipped beneath the torso of her dress. She gripped her breast, massaging the soft skin beneath her clothing, and eventually slipped the fabric up so that her breasts were exposed to the same cool air that had kissed her clit only minutes before.

A small pinch to the nipple was all it took for them to harden.

Eyes closed, her head tilted back, and her fiery hair spilling down all around her, she hummed out a song of her own. Words and phrases intermixed with her moans, and she let a Tamaranian love quote slip past her lips. Ancient to both planets, but so right in this moment.

A thousand kisses to your lips, a hundred between your legs, and only one with the glance of your eyes.

"Raven…" Starfire gasped out.

Raven had nipped at her skin, catching one of the slick folds with her teeth. She was gentle, but the feeling of her teeth caught around such a sensitive part of herself. To say that it was exhilarating would have been an understatement.

She parted her legs wider.

Raven continued to slide her fingers in and out of her body, hooking them expertly to massage her G spot and making her walls clench around Raven's fingers. Raven only thrust faster, curled her fingers harder, in retaliation.

Removing her teeth from the nipped skin, she darted out her tongue again. While her fingers thrust out of her, her thumb focusing on the bottom part of Star's clit while her tongue licked and suck at the top and center. Raven knew from her own experience that such a technique felt…beyond words.

All the words she knew, all the languages she knew…

Starfire tasted sweet. The nectar between her legs mixing with the aftertaste of all the fruity wine that she'd had. Raspberries, blueberries, grapes, pomegranates…all mixing with the delicious taste of her drenched sex. Raven's tongue was circling her now, changing directions at random.

Starfire dropped the skirts of her dress completely, letting her hand slid up the fabric vertical along her stomach, that connected the two parts of the dress. Her other breast was cupped by her hand, and she gave it the same treatment as the first.

When the long skirt fell over Raven's head, they both gasped in surprise. Starfire didn't care; she ripped the fabric of the dress apart, letting it tear. A large portion of the skirt fell limply at her side. Both of them were too drunk and lost in the throes of lust to care.

Raven removed her tongue and fingers, and let them rest upon Stafire's inner thighs. The wetness shone when the light hit it. When Starfire looked down, she could see Raven's tongue flicking out to lick her lips. Both her tongue and her kiss-swollen lips were glistening with her wetness, and it looked like she had been eating stars.

With the remnants of the stardust clinging to her lips.

Starfire wanted to kiss them off of her, to eat them up the same way Raven had, and share the taste with her.

Raven's fingers snuck down between her legs, where she was completely bare. With her fingers sliding along herself, Raven could feel how wet she was. Some of it was starting to cling to her thighs, slowly making their way down her skin as she became more and more aroused.

A single finger pressed up against the sensitive, swollen bud of her clit. It shrunk back upon being touched, but Raven let it ease back out from under the hood. Without wasting time on slowness, she began rubbing her clit, back and forth, wanting to share the same orgasmic feelings Starfire was feeling.

Her fingers quickened as she pleasured herself, and she let her other hand grip her breasts and she stared at Starfire. It was a completely unadulterated look at her, and she bit her lip as she thought of kissing Starfire there once more.

Instead, she raised herself higher up on her knees, and raised her breast so that it made contact with her body. She let the peaked nipple flit against her exposed clitoris, and a soft Tamaranian curse fell from her lover's lips as the feeling once again took hold of her.

When her breast was wet, she let if fall back down against her chest, and pressed her lips against Starfire's body. She sucked hard at the little bud, until Starfire was almost yelling out her moans and pleas.

On-listeners be damned.

Raven could feel Starfire's climax. It made her entire body tingle with a white-hot fire, and a zinging feeling linger directly on her clit, and her hips thrust madly as her body reached its peak. The empath in her could feel the climax reaching across her nerves and seeping into her mind, and with that, Raven joined her in orgasm.

The two women stilled as their orgasms pounded through them, gripping their bodies in its heavenly feeling and–after nearly a minute and a half of simultaneous climax–subsided with aftershocks that still made them gasp and moan quietly.

Raven pressed a kiss to Starfire's inner thigh, and murmured, "Koriand'r…"

"Your skills at cunnilingus is beyond description," Starfire told her, her voice so quiet that Raven almost didn't hear it.

"Thanks," she said with a small blush.

"Please, kiss me now on the lips," Starfire whispered to her, looking down at her lover. Her leg slid off of Raven's shoulder, and Raven pressed her body up against Starfire's as she held tightly to her waist. "Your lips are quite beautiful," she said, a blush of her own darkening against her face.

"You should taste them," Raven said, both boldly and teasingly.

Starfire did, as she leaned in once more and they kissed each other once more, in the secluded hallway where shadows played across their skin. The scent of their bodies mingled together, an array of perfume and sex.

"I feel as if I can almost taste the stars," Starfire said before pulling Raven in for another desperate, heated kiss.

Raven gave another small chuckle, unaware that she wasn't trying to make a pun.


End file.
